A Dance of Chicken Proportions
by IvyandLime
Summary: As a prank on Alice during Bella and Edward's wedding reception, Emmett uses his power as DJ to play everyone's favourite childhood party song. Companion piece to "The Philosophy of Cheese."


_Hannah81 = Superstar XoXo  
_

_A few people asked for it, I thought about it, and now here it is … Bella and Emmett's Wedding Chicken Dance prank on Alice. Enjoy! =)_

* * *

**A Dance of Chicken Proportions**

After dancing with Charlie, I moved on to dance with the seemingly endless number of friends and family who had gathered to help Edward and I celebrate our nuptials. Even though I was desperate to return to the arms of my new husband, I couldn't help the feelings of happiness and joy that emanated from within me as I clumsily made my way around the dance floor.

Angela and I had taken turns spinning each other to an up-beat jive-like number, while Tyler and Eric had insisted on constantly cutting in on one-another in what appeared to be a testosterone-fuelled show of one-up-man-ship, dipping and twirling me like I was a puppet. Thankfully, Carlisle had soon cut in on them, saving me from what was sure to become a disaster of clumsy Bella proportions. After a few more dances with Carlisle, Seth and Ben, I ended up in Jasper's arms.

The band began to play a waltz, so to save me from humiliation at my extreme lack of waltzing skills, Jasper hoisted me up to stand on his feet and began to semi-elegantly waltz us around the room.

"This has been such a beautiful wedding, Bella," he said quietly in my ear. "I'm so glad Edward has finally found his heart. No words can describe how happy I am that you came stumbling into our lives."

I felt myself blush at his words and looked up into his golden eyes.

"Thank you, Jasper. I'm honored that you all welcomed me into your family with such open arms. I can't wait to finally be a part of your family forever."

"Our family, Bella," he smiled. "We're your family now."

We grinned happily at each other, spending the rest of the dance in a content silence. We laughed as we watched Emmett spin Rosalie around the room twice as fast as everyone else, most of the dancers clearing a space for the exuberant pair, so as not to get knocked over.

As the music came to an end, Jasper and I were applauding the band along with the rest of the guests when Emmett's booming voice sounded over the microphone.

"All right, folks, while the band takes a break, DJ EmC will provide you with some cranking tunes to get your boogie on! This first tune is by special request, and is sure to take you all on a trip down memory lane."

Emmett grinned over at me and I couldn't help the snort that escaped. As the highly familiar tune began to play over the speakers, I turned to Jasper and whispered, "Three … Two … One …"

"EMMETT CULLEN!"

Alice came tearing across the dance floor as the guests began to dance to their favourite childhood party song, the Chicken Dance.

Jasper and I chuckled as we watched Alice tear into Emmett.

"I can't BELIEVE you did this to me!" she shrieked, poking him in the chest with her pointer finger. "We had a set playlist, Emmett! You weren't supposed to deviate from it! Now you've gone and ruined the whole reception …"

Her words seemed to roll off Emmett like water on a duck's back. Completely unfazed by her ranting, he lifted her up over his shoulder and brought her over to where Jasper and I stood on the dance floor.

"Lighten up, short stuff! It's just a bit of fun. And besides, Bella was the one who suggested it," he laughed, as he placed her down next to Jasper. She turned her fierce glare on me.

"Bella!"

I raised my hands before me in defence.

"I thought it would be fun! Relax, Alice," I chuckled, and gestured to the people surrounding us. "Everyone's enjoying it! You should too."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, mumbling something under her breath about "childish and immature," and "always ruining everything."

I leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek before Emmett grabbed my hands and pulled me into the crowd, leaving Jasper behind to deal with the highly irritated Alice.

As we began to do "a little bit of this" and "a little bit of that," Emmett and I laughed at Alice's reaction.

"You do realise we're going to pay for this later, don't you?" I asked him, giggling as he wiggled his bum in an extremely exaggerated way.

He shrugged as he clapped his hands, grinning hugely at me. "It was worth it. Her reaction was exactly as I imagined it to be!"

"Did you see her face when she screamed your name?" I giggled. "If she was … like me … she would've been as red as a lobster!"

"Ah, Bella," Emmett sighed happily. "I'm so glad Edward didn't kill you. You're going to be so much fun to spend the rest of eternity with!"

I grinned over at him and couldn't help the laughter that burst from my mouth. Emmett was again wiggling his behind, but this time doing it with his feet turned pigeon-toed, his knees together, and his arms flapping like a demented chicken.

I was laughing so hard that I ended up stumbling forward over my feet and landing in a giggling heap on the dance floor. Emmett halted his entertaining dance and reached a hand out to help me up, which I gratefully took, and he pulled me into his arms for a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks for forcing yourself upon us, Bella. I couldn't have asked for a better girl for my brother. Welcome to the family, little sis!"

I hugged him in return and felt a lone tear of happiness slide over my cheek.

"I love you, Emmett. We're going to be a force to be reckoned with once I'm like you!"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed, releasing me from his embrace. "Now, let's chicken the hell out of this dance!"

We rejoined the circle in time to link arms and skip around each other, laughing, before re-launching into "and a little bit of this, and a little bit of that, and wiggle your bum, and clap your hands …"

* * *

_Like? Dislike? Hit the little review button below and leave me some love. =)_

_Also, you can now follow me on Twitter under IvyandLime._


End file.
